


Rock my world

by writerjf



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjf/pseuds/writerjf
Summary: Fresh out of college, Athena is determined to set herself on the right path.  She'll do anything to accomplish her goals and push her painful past away. Her path changes when she gets the job of a lifetime. Her job? To go on tour with a band led by the hot rock star Axel. Axel is definitely a bump in her road. Will Athena make it through or will she be too afraid to have her world rocked?I'm terrible at summarizing so don't judge a book by it's description? :)
Relationships: interracial - Relationship





	Rock my world

“Athena Brown.” the announcer called me to the stage. 

After four long hard years, I was finally walking the stage with my degree in journalism. I walk up to accept my degree from the dean and he gives me a handshake. I go back to sit next to my best friend Ella Brooks.

“We did it!” she shouted to me with a huge grin on her face.

Ella has been with me since we were freshmen roommates and we later got our own apartment together during junior year. She got her degree in art and graphic design.

After the last names were called. We all threw our caps up and left the school for good. 

****

“We are definitely having some fun tonight.” she shouted, as we walked in the front door of our apartment. 

I shake my head. “We have to work tomorrow.” 

We both work at MindSpark, the new up and coming magazine. I write the articles and Ella works with the design team. After being offered an internship there during freshman year, I fetched everyone’s coffee until I worked my way up to being one of their columnists.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a buzzkill. We just graduated for god's sakes!”

“That doesn’t mean we can just slack on our responsibilities.” 

“But I got us tickets to see Axel Anderson!” she said excitedly. 

“Who is Axel Anderson?”

Her mouth drops open. “You don’t know who Axel Anderson is!?” she screamed. 

“Nope.”

“How are we even friends?” she asked, still looking shocked. 

“We became roommates one year and you just never went away.”

She did a fake laugh while she pulled out her phone. “You’re hilarious. Consider yourself blessed to have me as a best friend.” she handed me her phone. 

I looked at it and saw pictures of a very good looking guy. I mean drop dead gorgeous. He has blonde hair, sea blue eyes, lots of tattoos that cover his entire arms and chest. In the picture he looks to be singing his heart out on stage. 

I hand her back her phone. “So?” 

“So!” she snatchs the phone. “He’s the biggest star right now. Him and his band are going on tour and one of their shows is here in San Francisco.”

“Well enjoy the show.” i try to walk off but she grabs my arm. 

“Oh, no no no.” she begins. “You and I are going to that show right after our graduation dinner.”

I groan. I didn’t even want to go to this graduation dinner that some of our friends planned and now she wanted to drag me to a concert? I was hungry but pizza was only a phone call away. 

“Why do I have to come?”

“Because you’re my best friend and you need to get out more. You’re twenty-two years old and my grandmother gets out more than you.” 

I scoffed. “I have you know, I get out plenty.”

She crosses her arms. “Oh yeah? Name the last party you’ve been to.”

I was about to name one but she interrupted me. 

“Without me dragging you.” she added in. 

I was quiet. I wasn’t into parties. Most of college I spent all my free time in my room doing homework and studying. Ella was the one who was outgoing, went to parties and had fun in college. I had no problem with her partying until she tried to drag me with her. College meant more to me than just going to parties. I had my fair share of fun but I was there on scholarships. I needed to succeed in college and I did. Failure was not in option for me because I had nowhere else to go if I had failed. 

“Exactly.” she said, taking my silence as an answer. “You need to start being more adventurous.” 

I know she’s right. I did need to get out and do more. I had my dream job already and I was done with school. Maybe it’s time to have a little more fun. 

“I’ll go.” I breathed out. 

She squealed. “You may even get a good lay. Because you sure need one.”

“Let’s not talk about my sex life please?” i begged. 

“When was the last time? Greg?”

I wanted to throw up even hearing that name. Greg was my ex boyfriend who dumped me on our anniversary three months ago for a girl that worked in my department. Greg works in accounting and I always loved him for his brains but I guess my two years of commitment didn’t mean squat compared to Brittany who has double Ds. It really did hurt whenever I saw the two of them together and Brittany had no problem throwing it in my face. 

I nodded my head. No point in lying. 

She sighed. “Sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to bring him up but you need to get out there and meet someone new.” 

Even though I gave her another head nod. My heart still aches a bit. I put two years into that relationship and the one time Brittany even looked his way he instantly left me for her. I took a deep breath and gave her what I hoped was a convincing enough simile.

“You’re definitely right.”

“Attagirl.” she smacked my butt. “Now, let's go get ready.” she added and raced to her room. 

I put my diploma on the mantle in our living room and took a second to admire it. I couldn’t believe that I actually did it. I actually graduated with no help from anyone. I wish I could call my parents and let them know that their baby girl actually did it. They would have been so proud of me. 

I go into my room and hang up my cap and gown. I pick up the picture of me and my family that is on my nightstand. We were at disneyland when I was twelve and I remember being so happy. I had the biggest smile on my face, a smile that hasn't been there for a while. If only little Athena knew that a couple of months later both of her parents would have crashed their car killing them both instantly and leaving her all alone in the world. 

I wiped the tear that came down my face. I couldn’t start crying on a night that was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life. After gathering my emotions, I slipped on a simple violet dress that goes above the knee with white strappy heels. I stand in front of the mirror, admiring my beautiful mocha skin and my big brown eyes. Everyday I see more of my mom in me. 

“Ready?” Ella asked while leaning against my door. 

Her long curly brown hair is up in a bun and the white crop top with a red floral skirt she’s wearing goes with her light brown skin tone. 

I nod my head. “Yeah.” I grab my purse and phone. 

“I’ll order an Uber.” Ella said. 

Ten minutes later the uber arrives and we make our way to the restaurant. 

****

We arrive in front of the restaurant and walk in to see our friends. Mark, Isabella, Casey and April. They’re already sitting at a table and wave us over. 

“Hey guys.” I greet them and take a seat next to Casey who gives me a hug. 

“We’re finally done.” Isabella said cheerfully. 

“Hell yeah! I say we get drunk off our asses.” Mark rejoiced. 

Everybody but me agrees but of course Ella doesn’t let that slide and I end up drinking. Drinking meant that I got bolder and that wasn’t good for anyone. 

After dinner and about four glasses of wine. We all walk out the restaurant druck and loud. Ella orders another uber for us and Mark orders for the rest of the group.

“Bye everyone!” Ella yells out the window from the uber.

I laugh and push her back in the car.   
09m  
“Are you excited?” she asked. 

“For what?” I asked. 

She groans. “The concert, stupid.” 

I actually forgot all about it and suddenly became excited for it. It was definitely the alcohol running through my veins. 

“Hell yeah!” I shout which catches the attention of the driver and he narrows his eyes at me through the rearview mirror. I mutter an apology. 

“That the spirit!” Ella yelled not caring about the driver groaning from the noise. 

We arrive at the concert and I see a line of people waiting to be let in. I get out the car before Ella. 

There’s a big sign of the rockstar Axel Anderson and his band. Smoked Out Is their name and I cringe. How could they have such a terrible name and be famous? I guess some people just don’t have taste. On the poster is Axel himself in the front, another guy and two girls in the poster. They are all dressed in black and red and both men are shirtless. 

“That’s only one star for you buddy.” I turn to see Ella slam the driver’s door and he drives off. 

“Why only one star?” I asked while we walk to the back of the line. 

She shrugs. “He got mad because we yelled.” 

I shake my head and chose to not even continue the conversation. 

We stand in line for about thirty minutes before we finally make it to the front and Ella hands the big bald guy our tickets and we go in. The stadium is filled with people and I hate how we’re being pushed as we try to make our way to our section.

We’re stand in the middle and a that looks around our age comes out and starts performing a song which is loud and something I wasn’t into. The crowd is cheering and having a good time and I look over to see Ella cheering to. 

I lean over to her. “Who is that?” I yell in her ear. 

She jumps a little. “Sam Wesley, he’s always opens for them.” she answered. 

Even though the music wasn’t for me. He is a good performer, he has the crowd hyped and I figure that’s his job. From what I can see he’s kinda cute. Dark brown hair, tattoos I can see coming out of the white shirt he’s wearing. His voice is beautiful and if he sang pop songs like I was into I would definitely listen. 

After he singing two songs, he announces the band is coming out and that really gets the crowd going. Their screams become so loud I hold my ears. I look around and see that even more people have come in and the entire stadium is filled. 

The band comes out and I can’t help but be drawn to Axel who starts to yell into the microphone. 

“Are you ready to rock!” he yelled to the crowd which caused a lot of ‘hell yeahs’

Ella is cheering and I start cheering too. They start performing and I actually like the music. It’s not what i imagined to be. I imagined a lot of screaming. It’s loud but I actually like it. Axel is singing his heart out while the rest of his band play instruments and sometimes join in on one a lyric or two. My body starts moving to the music and before I know it Ella and I are dancing. 

After what I believe was about ten songs and I weirdly wanted them to keep going. The band says their goodbyes and walks off the stage. 

“Come on!” i hear Ella yell and she grabs my hand, dragging me towards the exit. 

We get outside and I breath in the cool air. I’ve sobered up a little bit but I still wanted the night to keep going and I share my thoughts with Ella and suggest a club. 

She looks shocked. “You? Athena Brown. Don’t want the night to end.” she sounds truly bewildered. 

“Yeah! I kinda have all this energy.” 

She smiles and looks around and a grin I know all to well spreads across her face. She was about to do something crazy and drag me with her. 

She grabs my hand again and pulls me around the building where I start to see a door that reads BACKSTAGE. I rip my hand away and she turns around. 

“No! Ella.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You said you didn’t want the night to end right?” 

“Yeah bu-” i started. 

“But nothing. Do something crazy for once. Take a little risk.” she pleaded. 

I think for a moment. I mean what was the worst that could happen? I must be still a little drunk because I confidently walk towards the door and start to turn the knob. 

It’s time to have a little fun. 

Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed. I’m not the best writer so I apologize for any grammar and other mistakes. Next chapter you’ll meet Axel! So keep reading to get to know him and Athena. 

Thank you!


End file.
